


The words i dread

by birdsongcowboy



Category: Mad Dogs (TV)
Genre: M/M, death and blood tw, ooo spooky!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:56:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsongcowboy/pseuds/birdsongcowboy
Summary: If you'd had the good decency to leave me alone. baxter gets his visit.





	The words i dread

It's 3 am when he feels the bed shift, the covers are drawn back and the other man gets in beside him. Baxter feels strong arms snake their way around his chest, pulling him closer. For a second he sinks into the touch, makes a little hum of pleasure, even though it happens so often; he still feels like it never does. He's comfortable until the body speaks.

“I missed you like this.” it says, breath so warm it makes Baxter get goosebumps. “so sweet.”

Baxter laughs a little, feeling the other man nuzzle a cheek against his neck. The affection never surprises him, only the voice the man uses surprises him. its much warmer, kinder than he used any time before. He isn't much used to being called "sweet" either. The man behind him seems to sense his confusion, and goes on to speak further. This is something Baxter is grateful for again, how much the man talks.

“I used to watch you sleep at Oxford, how you'd curl so close to yourself and talk to me. you seemed so scared when you slept, like something was gonna hurt you. hiding like a kid under the covers” he laughs

Baxter furrows his eyebrows, making a little whine as the mans arms grip tighter. “i didn't want anyone to fuck with me, you know how those dorms were.”

The man seems to ignore him for a second, until Baxter really hears what he says. “I stayed awake just looking at you, watching the door. I would never let anyone hurt you, Bax.”

Baxter smiles, and feels the tears well up in his eyes again. his back begins to feel warm, and the smell of copper fills the air again; just like it always does. He begins to cry, clutching the other mans hands against his chest and pleading quietly to him.

“Please not again, please”

“You know that doesn't work Bax, you cant cry your way out of this”

“Just stay for a little bit longer, not like that. not- not like that, Cox, please.”

He feels the man get up a little, and lean down to press a kiss against his cheek, drifting again to kiss Baxter's lips. Baxter reaches up, desperate to pull the kiss closer. the other mans mouth tastes sour, and is unbearably cold. Baxter cries, every muscle in him burns with exhaustion, and he wants nothing more than to feel the weight of the other man against him for hours longer.

“I love you, Bax” The man says, his voice soft, and Bax feels the taste of copper drip slowly into his mouth. He cries, kissing again, as if he can will it away.

“Please, i cant-”

“I need you to say it back Baxter.” Baxter doesn't dare to open his eyes, couldn't the whole time. It's only when he feels the other man kiss his cheeks dry that he forces himself to speak.

“I love you too.”

Quicker than he had ever come, the man is gone. Baxter opens his eyes, sobbing loudly into the darkness. The bed is still cold.


End file.
